Shreds of Hope
by MissGabrielleHale
Summary: After the stand off between the Volturi and the Cullen's turned into a ferocious battle, Jake and Renesmee were forced to flee. But that battle may have just been a warm up to what they're about to face...better than it sounds, so please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of one of my previous stories, this chapter didn't change much, but the others will. I'm adding more details, better plot and so fourth.**

Jacob's POV (this is during BD, while the Volturi are decided whether or not to kill them.)

We stood, facing our enemy, while they deliberated. Edward was very concentrated, reading the Volturi's every thought, looking for their final answer. After a long while Edward's face crumpled in pain, and my heart sank. "Go, hurry, or it will be too late."

Bella lifted Renesmee onto my back and nestled her into my shoulder blades. Nessie clutched onto my fur while her father and mother kissed her and told her how much they loved her.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you and I always will. Remember that." her father whispered in her ear as he kissed her face.

"More than my own life baby girl." her mother whispered as she kissed her hair. She turned to me. "Go and be quick. I love you Jake, take care of her." They both looked like they would be crying if they could.

I ducked away, hiding behind the vampires as I disappeared into the forest. As soon as I was in the clear, I ran. I didn't stop running for a long time. We quickly made our way to Seattle, where I changed back into human form and looked curiously into the bag that Bella had given us.

There were two passports. Vanessa and Jacob Wolfe. So Bella, making jokes of everything. There was a drivers license for me and a couple thousand dollars. There were letters that were addressed to Renesmee, and I didn't touch those. I quickly understood why Bella had given me these things, and I flagged down a taxi and asked him to take us to the airport. Nessie asked no questions. She had probably already caught on. She was very smart. We made it to the airport quickly and we went to purchase tickets. I bought two for the first place I saw. Memphis, Tennessee. That seemed far enough away. We quickly boarded and I hoped that my attempt to keep Nessie safe would be enough.

**This was short and stuff, but don't worry, it will get better. (:  
****Sorry if this sounds pushy, but I want five reviews before I update.  
It would be much appreciated!  
Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a short chapter, and I'm sorry.  
Thanks for reading (:**

Memphis was actually quite nice.

It was nice and warm, and I loved the bustling city. Renesmee and I stayed at a second rate hotel on the outskirts of town. I wanted to save as much of the money she had given us as possible. I couldn't just waste it. We knew we could only stay a few days, if that. If Demitri had survived, he would be looking for us any day now. It was best to be as hard to find as possible. I took Nessie to see all the sights our second day there. She liked spending time at the hotel though, swimming at their pool was quickly becoming her new favorite pastime. Occasionally it would hit me. Bella, the girl I had loved and lost, was now dead. Though I didn't feel the same way about her anymore, I still loved her. Grief washed over me every time I thought of her. I had to keep my emotions in check though. For Renesmee's sake.

The next three days were uneventful, then we were on a plane to New York. We were going no farther east than that. I didn't want to be anywhere near Italy. The flight was quite short, and we were checking into yet another hotel.

I went through the bag Bella had left us again, and found another note, this one addressed to me. It had the words "For hiding" on top followed by a set of coordinates. It was somewhere off the coast of Brazil. I didn't think there was anything much there, but I trusted Bella, and that would be our next hideout.

I had hope that Demitri was dead. He had not found us yet, at least. That thought was quite comforting, maybe Edward had finished him off. He said he was going to for Alice.

Alice… I'd forgotten about her. Where was she? She was obviously in hiding, but hopefully she would come looking for us soon. That would be hard for her though, we were both blind spots. For the first time, I was annoyed at that fact. I wanted her to find us. I wanted to know what she had been up to and if she knew anything new about the events that unfolded in the clearing.

We were in New York for five days, and then we were off to a series of flights leading us to Brazil. I couldn't help but wonder how long this game of hide and seek would last until we were found.

**Please review!  
Merci!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO sorry its been so long! You know how high school can be sometimes.  
Trust me, chapters will get better.  
Thanks for reading!**

I was beginning to get a little annoyed with Bella.

Could she have been any more cryptic with her note? We spent endless hours flying, slowing making our way down to Brazil. We went to the store and got a GPS, to find wherever Bella had wanted me to go. We caught a taxi, I punched in the coodinates, and I gave him the instructions my GPS did. Nessie had fun, gazing out at the surrounding rain forests, she had never seen them before. They were much different then the ones back home.

Things really got confusing when the coordinates took us to a private dock, with a boat docked. Ness and I grabbed our bags, and hopped out. I decided that it would be dumb to not listen to Bella now, so we climbed into the boat. Thankfully my dad had taken me fishing a couple times, and I knew how to drive the boat. I drove straight east, hoping that soon her message would start to make sense.

After about ten minutes Renesmee asked, "Jake, where are we going?"

"No idea, Ness. We'll just have to trust your mom."

She was quiet after that. The ride had taken about fourty minutes, and then a small island rose from the glistening blue water. I figured this was the hideout Bella had refered to, and docked.

I was proved right, when we had walked into a nearby house, and Edward and Bella's scents left trails everywhere. Except Bella's was human. So this must have been the sight of their honeymoon. Nessie quickly made herself at home, and went out to the beach right by the house and was silently making a huge sandcastle out of the pure white sand. I sat next to her and help build the base. She worked quickly and efficiently, giggling all the way. She was such a bubbly little girl. I suddenly thought of Quil and Claire. I'd never really understood thier relationship, until now. The bond that nothing could break.

"Jake, tell me about my parents." Nessie said when we were sitting in a hamock between two palm trees.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where did they meet?"

"School I think." I had never looked too closely into their past.

"What was my mom like, before I came?"

"You're mom was a very smart girl. Insightful, selfless, beautiful..." The list went on and on.

"How did you meet her?" She asked, smiling her mother's glorious smile.

"Our dad's were old friends. They introduced us."

"What about my dad? Where did he come from?"

"He was born in...1900? I'm not exactly sure. I'd never really asked." I hadn't liked him enough to ask.

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen, I'm pretty sure."

"Why was he changed so young?"

I sighed. "Not sure Ness."

"Do you think they're still alive?" I could see the longing in her little face.

"I'm not sure Ness, we can always hope."

I knew that there was no hope, but I didn't want to upset her. She hopped down and asked no more questions.

She went straight into the ocean, not bothering to change into her swimsuit. She went up to her waist and looked in wonder around her. She'd never been to the ocean. It pained me to see that she was still swiftly growing. Her gorgeous bronze locks were halway down her thighs. Bella's exact curls, Edward's exact color. Her face still flamed with color, but her cheeks had lost a bit of their roundness. She was slightly taller, and slimer. Still healthy, it was just her baby fat disappearing. I sat, watching the point of my existense, and wondering if her aging would ever stop.

Since we were so far out, and it would be hard to find us in the middle of the ocean, we stayed longer. We had been here a week now. There were forests on the island full of various animals that me and Renesmee hunted. We both slept in a room with a large blue bed, the bed was plenty big for both of us. The weird part was that the headboard had a huge chunk gourged out of it. I shudded, thinking that I didn't want to know. We went around, exploring the island. It was insanely beautiful. I wondered idly if the Cullen's had bought this place. They had the cash to. We all but forgot about our past troubles.

We were sitting in the main room, watching a movie. It was a stormy night tonight. It was an old musical, Nessie laughed at all the corny parts. I sighed, she had Bella's exact laugh.

A burning scent, like a punch in the face, hit me. My body went into red alert.

I jumped off the couch, shaking violently as I took a protective stance infront of Renesmee.

The door smashed down.

**Review please?  
-Gabrielle**


End file.
